1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a makeup sponge puff used for applying makeup beauty products, such as a foundation in particular, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Prior Art
A polyurethane foam and a rubber foam have been conventionally used for applying makeup beauty products. The reason why is that these foams feel soft because of adequate their elasticity. On the other hand, it has been a problem that the foams awkwardly slither on and are caught by the skin due to the distortion thereof caused by their elasticity.
Although a sponge puff made of a closed-cell foam has recently been for applying liquid type beauty products and has characteristics such excessive liquid beauty products are impermeable therein, there are still many users who dislike using such a puff. Since the sponge puff of closed-cell foam does not and absorb any of the beauty products, a xe2x80x9cplayingxe2x80x9d condition of the beauty products occurs between the skin and the sponge puff, which causes the sponge puff to slip on the skin or causes an unexpected feeling of stiffness when the beauty products are no longer applied on the skin. This is the reason why the sponge puff of closed-cell foam is unpopular among the users.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a makeup sponge puff so that conventional problems as described above, such as poor slip characteristics, a dragging feeling or stiffness of the makeup sponge puff on the skin, are solved.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a makeup sponge puff in which particles 15 are adhered to a surface 11 of a substrate sponge 10 of closed-cell foam.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a makeup sponge puff in which the particles 15 comprising a thermoplastic resin, synthetic rubber or a thermosetting resin are adhered to the surface 11 of the substrate sponge 10 comprising a natural or synthetic rubber sponge by an applied adhesive layer or through an adhesive action such as direct thermal fusion and co-crosslinking.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a makeup sponge puff in which the particles 15 comprising a thermoplastic resin, synthetic rubber or a thermosetting resin are glued on the surface 11 of a sponge substrate 10 comprising a synthetic resin sponge by the applied adhesive layer or through an adhesive action such as direct thermal fusion and co-crosslinking.
According to a fourth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a makeup sponge puff in which, in addition to construction of the first embodiment, the substrate sponge 10 comprises NBR, silicone modified EPDM or EPDM and the particles 15 comprise a polyolefin resin.